Don't Trust Serial Killers
by FreddyJasonV
Summary: When Jen has a sleepover, the girls plan to scare the boys. They just don't realize that calling in Freddy Krueger could mean end of the line.
1. Don't Trust Freddy

"Oh, my God. Can you believe he just did that?"  
  
Jen fell back, laughing. She stared at her friend, trying to hold back another fit of giggles. Her sleepover had finally come! She stared at Chelsea, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"Hey, Chels. How 'bout we scare Crystal when she comes over? I got a few Freddy and Jason stuff in my closet."  
  
Chelsea nodded, grinning. What could be more fun than a Freddy Krueger sleepover?  
  
"Sure. Oh, don't forget about the boys down the street. You know how paranoid they get when they watch Freddy VS. Jason."  
  
"Hell yeah! Remember last year when we scared them with my Freddy Krueger attire? They couldn't sleep for days!"  
  
The girls burst into a new fit of giggles and Jen finally stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna go get the stuff, okay?" She said, walking off.  
  
Chelsea watched her leave and turned back to the movie. Jen had invited her to a sleepover, hoping to scare the boys. She laid back and watched as Freddy stalked Kia in the woods.  
  
"Hey, Jen! Freddy's going to make a kill! You better hurr-SHIT!!" She screamed and fell off the bed. 'Freddy' drew back, giggling.  
  
Jen fell to the floor, laughing.  
  
"Oh, my God! You should've seen your face!!"  
  
Chelsea peered over the bed, staring closely. Her friend was dressed up exactly like Freddy, clawed glove and everything.  
  
"Damn girl, you scared the shit out of me. Don't do that!" She yelled, grabbing a pillow.  
  
Jen grinned and grabbed another. They were about to collide when the doorbell rang. Chelsea ran down the stairs and opened the door. Crystal stared back.  
  
"Oh, hey Crystal. We were about to get to the good part. C'mon in." She said, leading her friend up the stairs.  
  
Crystal looked around Jen's room. It was covered in Freddy and Jason posters, backgrounds, and pictures. Throwing her stuff on the bed, Crystal sat down and laid back.  
  
"Say, where's Jen?"  
  
Chelsea hid a smile and looked away.  
  
"I don't know. She was here a minute ago. Let me check downstairs." She said, leaving the room. Chelsea raced into the hall and opened the closet door, revealing 'Freddy'. "She upstairs."  
  
'Freddy' nodded and pulled off the mask. Jen sighed; she was hoping to have given her a scare.  
  
They trudged upstairs and sat on the bed. All crowded together so they could hear.  
  
"Ok, guys, here's the deal. I called up a few friends and they said they'd be able to make it. Now, they're going to be dressed up as well so don't go having a hissy fit. We'll go down to the house and three of us will go in. The other two will stay out of sight until the right moment and then we'll scare them. Got it?"  
  
Crystal and Chelsea nodded.  
  
"Uh, who are your friends?" Chelsea asked, her head cocked.  
  
Jen grinned. "They'll be here shortly."  
  
James threw a pillow at the TV, bored. Jeremy stared at it as Dustin scribbled on his notebook.  
  
"Look at those idiots. Don't they know Jason will always get them in the end?" James threw another pillow at the screen.  
  
Jeremy and Dustin looked at each other, annoyed. Did James have to complain about everything?  
  
"Dude, let's go downstairs for a while. Get some snacks." Dustin said, getting up.  
  
The boys agreed and they headed downstairs, in time to hear a knock on the door. James sighed and answered it.  
  
Chelsea, Jen, and Crystal grinned and let themselves in.  
  
"Nice place, James. Needs redecorating." Jen said, pushing past him. Chelsea had a slightly nervous look on her face as Crystal stepped past.  
  
Dustin looked delighted, as did Jeremy.  
  
"What're you girls doing here?" Dustin asked, a grin spreading over his face.  
  
Chelsea waved her hand casually. "Just coming to watch a movie with you boys."  
  
Jeremy glanced at James and he shrugged. He didn't know the girls were coming over.  
  
Dustin started to get edgy as Chelsea passed him, glancing at him. He grinned and followed her.  
  
Crystal and Jen stood in the doorway, glancing at each other. Jeremy stood back as the girls stepped in, allowing them in farther. Jen kept rubbing her right hand and Crystal kept looking around. Chelsea stepped back against the wall, preparing herself.  
  
Freddy and Jason leapt into the doorway and the boys screamed. They took off down the hall with the killers in hot pursuit and left the girls behind.  
  
Chelsea looked over at her friends. "Nice job guys, you did a great job."  
  
'Jen' smiled, if not a bit too wide, and pulled off the costume, along with 'Crystal'.  
  
Chelsea started backing away, knowing what was coming.  
  
"We don't work for free, bitch." Freddy drawled, revealing himself. He slipped his glove back on and flexed the blades.  
  
Jason stood up to his full height and stared down at her, pulling out the machete.  
  
"OH, MY GOD!!! AAAAH!!" Chelsea screamed, taking off down the hall.  
  
Freddy followed eagerly, disappearing into the shadows. Jason stood there, unmoving. Then he began his slow pace after them.  
  
"Run, man, run!! They're still behind us!!" Dustin shoved James harder, knocking him into Jeremy. The boys turned the corner...and ran headfirst into Chelsea. All four toppled to the floor as 'Freddy' and 'Jason' caught up.  
  
"What the hell?" Jen said as she pulled off the mask; Crystal also doing so.  
  
Chelsea sat on the floor, shivering, her eyes wide.  
  
"Th-th-they're coming! It's all falling apart!" She whispered, too terrified to scream.  
  
Jen glanced at the boys and Crystal, who all shrugged.  
  
"Wait, wait. What? What's happening?"  
  
Chelsea glanced over her shoulder, trembling.  
  
"RUN! THEY'RE COMING!!" She screamed, running off.  
  
Jen peered around the corner and her eyes widened.  
  
"Fuck. C'mon! Get the hell up and move!" She yelled, hauling them to their feet.  
  
Jason's machete hit the corner as they took off down the hall. Freddy appeared in front of them, standing on the ceiling.  
  
"Well, if it isn't for the foolish bitches and their boys." He said, his teeth showing.  
  
He raised his right hand, preparing to strike, and looked over them. A machete slammed into his shoulder and he dropped to the floor. The teens raced around him and once again took off down the hallway.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking, Jen?! Freddy VS. Jason doesn't end well!! You know how the movie went!!" Crystal screamed, running out of breath.  
  
Jen turned back to her, giving her a glare. Chelsea screamed and grabbed Jen, pulling her back from Jason's swing. The group huddled together as Jason approached, watching him bring his machete up again.  
  
"These are my children, Jason. Go back where you belong!" Freddy drawled, appearing in front of the group. He swung his blades back and forth, stepping carefully.  
  
"Run!" Jen screamed, pushing them through another hall.  
  
"Wait! We have a spray nozzle in the kitchen. If we can attach it to a hose, we can get Jason out of here." Dustin yelled, leading them to the kitchen.  
  
Jen grabbed the nozzle as James and Jeremy got the hose. Chelsea and Dustin kept watch as Crystal turned on the valve. They finished just as Jason stepped in, startling them.  
  
"Go back where you belong, Jason!" Jen screamed as the water rushed towards him. Jason backed out and headed towards the door as the group advanced, staying behind the water. Jason backed out of the door and they watched him leave. They all sighed, but drew a gasp as a shadow loomed over them.  
  
"It's always one way or another, bitch," Freddy said, raising his hand.  
  
The group ran off, leaving Crystal behind. She stared up at Freddy, trembling. This would not end well. Freddy cackled, his shadow looming on the wall.  
  
Chelsea leaned against the door, panting. She counted the group as they caught their breath and froze.  
  
"Shit. Where's Crystal?" She whispered, looking at them. Her friends shrugged.  
  
"Oh, man. Freddy must be tearing her to shreds..." James wailed, afraid for his friend.  
  
"Let's just hope that she's not." Jen said, trembling.  
  
Crystal banged on the door, trying to get it open. Freddy leaned against the wall, enjoying tormenting her. He watched as she turned around, glaring at him. Crystal glared at him as he stood up, flexing his blades.  
  
"My friends will be here to save me, Freddy. You haven't beaten us yet." She yelled, her anger leaking.  
  
Freddy only chuckled and spread his talons. He walked towards her, slowly drawing tension.  
  
"Your eyes say no-no, but my hand says yes-yes." He drawled, raising his hand.  
  
"Crystal? Crystal, you in there?!" Chelsea screamed, pounding on the door.  
  
Freddy glanced above her, and then back. He grinned, lifted his hand and flicked a finger. Chelsea was standing inside with them, wearing the Freddy attire. He looked bewildered for a minute, confused. A girl dressed up as him? Preposterous!  
  
"You wanna play, Freddy? Ok, let's play!" Chelsea spat, glaring at him.  
  
Freddy regained his composure and grinned.  
  
"Sure. Let's play."  
  
Flick, flick, flick went Freddy's deadly claws. Chelsea mimicked him and they exchanged false swipes. The only question was who would move first. Freddy grinned and disappeared. Crystal glanced at Chelsea as they both appeared in the boiler room.  
  
"Aw, shit. Not this place." Chelsea said, looking about.  
  
The two girls made their way along the pipes, keeping an eye out. A clawed shadow loomed on the wall and both screamed. They took off back the way they came and screeched to a halt. Freddy raised his hand into a gesture and laughed. Chelsea took a breath and charged him. Freddy leapt to the ceiling and watched her from his upside-down view.  
  
"Damn it, Freddy, get down and face me!!" Chelsea screamed at him.  
  
Freddy crossed his arms and stared down at her.  
  
"What's wrong? Tired of our game already? But it's only begun!" He drawled, displaying his claws.  
  
"No, I'm fucking tired of you being so you!" She screamed back.  
  
Freddy snarled and landed in front of her, swiping at her. She countered with a swipe of her own blades, catching his shoulder. He whipped around and raised his arm but she wasn't there. CRACK! Freddy turned, holding his shoulder, and Jason raised his machete.  
  
"We got help, Freddy. We know what happened in the movie and Jason won. So ha!" Crystal cried, seemingly happy.  
  
"Crystal, don't get so happy. We had to persuade Jason just to come back." Chelsea whispered.  
  
Jason slashed at Freddy and he disappeared. His maniacal laughter surrounded them and Chelsea charged his shadow. She was pulled back and turned, surprised. Jason shook his head and raised the machete. Freddy appeared again and wagged a talon.  
  
"Now, now, Jason. This is not your game. HA!" He motioned with his hand, wrenching the machete from Jason's grip. Chelsea leapt onto him and they fell to the floor, fighting. Jason just stared, perplexed by their actions. Chelsea was held up as Freddy raised his right hand at the ready. Jason grabbed her and Freddy flew to the ceiling once more.  
  
Jason stared up at him and set Chelsea down before standing in front of them. Crystal was doing a little victory dance, but Chelsea nudged her.  
  
"Don't do that. Jason might have a change of mind and we'd be dead faster than you can say 'Jason, stop'."  
  
Freddy flexed his blades and Jason was slammed into a pipe. Freddy chuckled and turned back to the girls. They began to back up and Freddy stopped. They stared at him and he turned away. Jason was marching towards him, after retrieving his weapon, machete raised. Freddy snarled and raised his blades, sparks flying as metal hit metal.  
  
Both girls took off down the catwalk, heading to who knows where. They could hear the blades singing as each struck, either killer could win this. Chelsea grabbed her and they hid behind a piece of loose metal. Gasping for breath, they huddled together, trying to decide. Chelsea drew a breath, realizing what she had to do.  
  
Freddy slammed his fist into Jason's face and Jason grabbed his boot. Both fell to the catwalk and raised their weapons. Jason sank his machete into Freddy's side as Freddy sank his blades into his eyes. Blood ran from both and Jason flung him off. Freddy landed against the wall and stood up, just ducking a blow from Jason.  
  
Jason grabbed his wrist, flung him over his shoulders and slammed him to the floor. Freddy swiped his blades and rammed them into Jason's arm. Jason grabbed him and threw him in the air, careful to not hit any water pipes. Freddy cackled and disappeared, leaving Jason bewildered.  
  
Freddy reappeared behind him and raised his talons. He never had the chance to strike as something barreled into him. Jason stepped to the side as both Freddy and Chelsea fell to the floor. He stepped back and fended off a stray slash from Freddy. Chelsea was holding his arm away, yet he was feeding off her fear. She flipped to the side as he fanned his blades and struck, hitting the metal. She slammed her foot down, trapping his hand in a hole.  
  
Chelsea kicked at his head and he grabbed her ankle. Freddy held her over the edge and she screamed. Jason took his turn by grabbing her just as Freddy let go and set her on the catwalk. He snatched his enemy by the front and tore him loose, raising his machete.  
  
Jason held the two apart and motioned to her with his machete to run. Freddy pried at his grip, his feet hanging over the edge.  
  
"Jason, grab him and wake up!!" Crystal appeared from behind the fog.  
  
Jason nodded and all but Jason seemed to disappear. They all woke up in the bathroom and Freddy sneered.  
  
"You bitches won't get away that easily."  
  
He motioned to the girls and they drew back. Jason was still asleep in a corner.  
  
"Shit. Jason, wake up!" Crystal screamed. Chelsea fumbled with the doorknob as Freddy stepped closer.  
  
"Wake up, Jason! Please!" Chelsea finally managed to open the door and Freddy slammed his claws into the wood. Both girls shrieked and drew back, terrified.  
  
"What the hell? Freddy! The girls!" Dustin screamed, seeing the blades into the wood.  
  
James and Jeremy tried to open the door but Freddy's grip was too strong. They kicked at it and the blades disappeared. They peered through the slash marks and gasped. Freddy had them cornered!  
  
"Damn it. I can't get it!" Dustin pulled back as the wood fell from the door, too splintered to hold any longer.  
  
Freddy advanced on the girls, a cruel look in his gray eyes. He fanned his talons and rested his hand on Chelsea's chest, smirking at their fear.  
  
"Now, you bitches will die. One way or another!" He bellowed and both girls screamed in fear as he raised his blades, the metal glinting in the light. 


	2. Freddy VS Chelsea

Jason grabbed Freddy's wrist and slammed him to the floor. Freddy snarled and stabbed at his arm with his blades. Jason looked back at the girls and motioned with his free hand. Both raced out the door and slammed into the boys.  
  
"What happened to you?" Jen panted, out of breath.  
  
"Freddy caught me with his blades. Thanks a lot, Jen. This was supposed to be for kicks; not murder your friends!" Chelsea yelled heatedly. "Instead, you call up the deadly duo, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees!!! What the fuck were you thinking?!"  
  
Jen sighed and the group fled down the hall. They reached the door and filed out, breathless. Chelsea once more counted the group and her eyes teared.  
  
"Where's Dustin, you guys?" She sobbed, choking on her tears.  
  
Jen embraced her in a hug, trying to get her to settle down. It was plain what had happened to Dustin. Crystal tried to comfort her while Jeremy and James looked around.  
  
"There's the road. If we can get to it and head to your place, I think we should be alright." James said, leading them to the road.  
  
Jen helped Chelsea to her feet and, along with James' help, the group made their way down the road. They pounded the asphalt as they raced into town, heading towards the intersection.  
  
"Oh, my God. Stop!" Jeremy shouted and they ran into him.  
  
Chelsea peered over James' shoulder and shrieked. Jen only gawked in silent disbelief. 1428 Elm, Freddy's house, stood before them. They could only look on as the wind began to pick up, causing the house to groan from old age.  
  
"Oh, God, no." Chelsea whispered. What had happened? First they were in Beaver Springs, now they were in Springwood, Elm Street!  
  
Jeremy stepped forward and a well-aimed blow was delivered to his side as Jason stepped out of the shadows. Jeremy's body fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"RUN!" Jen screamed, urging her friends to move. They ran into the house as Jason tromped after them, machete raised.  
  
"Oh, God. What have you done, Jen?" Chelsea gasped. The door slammed shut and James pulled on it.  
  
"It's locked. As always."  
  
Crystal jumped as heavy thuds announced Jason's arrival. The teens moved farther in, sticking close. Jen glanced at Chelsea's Freddy attire and began brainstorming. What if they could lure Jason back to Camp Crystal Lake and get Freddy there as well? They'd battle it out all over again.  
  
James bumped a lamp and it fell to the floor, shattering. All four jumped and listened; nothing but silence. Jen sighed and turned to her friend.  
  
"Chelsea, we need to get you outside so you can lure Jason away."  
  
"Are you fucking crazy?! Didn't you see what he did to Jeremy? He'd kill me!!"  
  
"Listen to me. You look just like Freddy. If you can lure Jason back to the camp, we'll try and get Freddy there. They'll fight, just like in the movie...but don't be as stupid as those other girls like Kia!"  
  
Chelsea trembled and fearfully nodded her head. If that's what it took, then so be it. Even if she didn't want to. They carefully made their way to the window, trying to see where Jason had gotten to.  
  
"Jen, do you know anything about Freddy's house? Like, if there's a back door or something?" Chelsea whispered.  
  
"Uh, I've only seen two of the movies. But I think there is. Here, you might need this." Jen whispered back, handing her a bottle of tranquilizer and a small tranq gun.  
  
They could see Jason still pounding on the door, trying to break it open. Jen nudged her and they ran to the back of the house. Fortunately, there was a back door.  
  
"James, Crystal, keep an eye on Jason. Make sure he doesn't come around to the back. Chelsea is going to lure him to Camp Crystal Lake. We need to get Freddy."  
  
Trembling, Chelsea pushed the back door open and crept around the side of the house. She peeked around the corner and quickly glanced at the window. Jen gave her the thumbs-up. Chelsea took a breath and stepped out.  
  
"Hey, asshole! Over here!" She yelled, hoping she sounded like Freddy. Jason slowly turned to look at her and she shuddered. He lowered his machete slightly and started towards her. "Oh, God. Please don't let him kill me." She started backing away as Jason drew nearer and ducked a blow from his weapon. Chelsea turned and fled towards the camp as Jason slowly followed.  
  
"Oh, Jen, hurry!" James whispered as his friend sat down.  
  
"I'm trying okay?! I'm trying to think how they got him in the movie..." Jen yelled.  
  
Crystal bit her lip. This was nothing like a movie. This was for real! She began pacing the room and finally sat down on the couch.  
  
""First, we'll have to find a way to get Freddy to the camp. The second thing is how Chelsea is going to survive this, too. The camp is how many miles away. That is, if we even get there." Jen told James.  
  
"But what about Jason? She's nothing like Freddy! He'll tear through her easily!"  
  
"Just relax! Think positive, ok? I'm worried too, but we can't lose the plan. It's the only option we have left..."  
  
Crystal's eyes began to close, her friend's droning becoming more indistinct.... She opened her eyes and found she was lying on metal. Crystal stood up and gulped. She was in the boiler room. Making her way down the catwalk, she looked around. 'Freddy's here. I know it', she thought. She turned down another ramp and froze. Freddy stood in front of her, blades displayed. He cackled and she turned to run. He was in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong, Crystal? Lost your little partner?" He advanced, closing the gap between her and the wall. Crystal backed up against it and gasped as Freddy flicked his claws. He chuckled and flexed his blades, enjoying the look of horror on her face.  
  
"Somebody wake me up!! Please!!!" She screamed. Freddy merely chuckled again and advanced more.  
  
"Why don't you call in a friend? See if they can help you!" He brought down the claws and they sunk into her chest. Crystal screamed as blood ran down her shirt and the claws swiped her face.  
  
"Oh, my God! Wake her up!! WAKE HER UP!!!" Jen slapped Crystal's face, trying to wake her up. James pulled her away, knowing it was too late.  
  
"It's too late, Jen. She's already dead." James stared at the four slash marks across Crystal's face. They had appeared just like that, signaling their friend had fallen victim to Freddy's blades. Jen cried into his chest and he hugged her. "We need to get to Chelsea. And quick."  
  
Chelsea pounded the pavement as she raced down the lane. She had reached the camp, out of breath, but she'd lost track of Jason. Was he in the shadows, waiting? Or had he already reached the camp before her? She slowed to a stop and looked around, listening intently. Fog began to twine around her ankles and she cried out. Forgetting her job, she raced into the nearest cabin and stood in the middle. If Jason came, he'd either come through a wall, window or door.  
  
She could hear something moving and froze, listening. The door behind her exploded in a shower of debris as Jason smashed his way through. Chelsea ran out the other door and made her way to the councilors' cabin. She ran inside and heard something tap the window. Looking over, she saw Jen and James. They raced through the door and locked it.  
  
"I think Freddy will be here in no time. We need someone he likes to torment to go to sleep and pull him back into the real world. Just like in the movie." Jen breathed, out of breath. Both her and James looked at Chelsea. She looked back at them in horror.  
  
"Hell no. I ain't going in there! No!" Chelsea screamed. How could she, after almost being slaughtered by Jason?  
  
James grabbed her and Jen pulled out an extra bottle of tranq. Chelsea screamed and James held her down as Jen filled the needle a small bit. She bent over her and injected the tranq into her arm. Chelsea's vision fogged and she fell asleep as Jen stood back up.  
  
"Let's just hope she doesn't get killed in the process, James." She said, holding his hand.  
  
Chelsea wandered down the catwalk, biting her lip. She searched the walk, trying to see any figures or any signs of Freddy. Suddenly a screeching filled the air, the sound of metal screeching against the rail. Chelsea backed away and ran down the catwalk, trying to avoid contact with the Nightmare King. She tripped over something and fell, sprawled on the floor. Looking over her shoulder, she gasped.  
  
Freddy stepped out of the shadows, his arms crossed. He peered down at her before swiping his fedora off and bowing to her.  
  
"Greetings to fresh blood, bitch." He drawled, grinning.  
  
Chelsea's anger flared and she stood up. He placed his fedora back on and started scratching his blades against the rail again. She glared at him, willing him to stop. Freddy spread his arms, flicking his blades. 'This is just like before...he wants to toy with me until he's ready to kill me...'  
  
Freddy flicked his blades back and forth and she mimicked him. They exchanged postures and swipes, almost teasingly. Though, she knew too well, the game would only last so long. And so would the tranq. Freddy chuckled and disappeared. This time she was ready and turned, catching him across the shoulder with her own blades. He snarled and took to the ceiling, where she stared up at him hatefully.  
  
"Come now. We can still continue our little game." He said, flicking a talon towards the wall. Chelsea cautiously backed to the wall, eyes never leaving him, and ascended the wall to the ceiling. They stabbed at each other and she leapt back as one blade came dangerously close. Her feet left the ceiling as she did so, but almost immediately landed back on. She turned back to him, realizing he didn't want her hurt yet. They could only do so with the blades. Freddy motioned with his claws and slashed at her. She ducked and caught him across the chest. Freddy flipped to the floor and bent on one knee, his fedora tipped so it obscured his face. He placed his hands over the wound, first left then right, as if in pain  
  
Chelsea flipped down too and approached him cautiously. She drew back, knowing that he could easily grab her into his claws. 'Oh, hell. I'll have to touch him at some point or another.' Chelsea knew the tranq would wear off soon, so she reached out with her free hand.  
  
"...Freddy?"  
  
His hands snatched hers and drug her in close. He laughed at tricking her so easily and she swiped at his neck. They fell to the floor, wrestling, and her watch beeped.  
  
"Time's up, bitch." He snarled, raising his hand.  
  
"Not this time, Freddy!" She screamed and woke up with him on top of her. Jen screamed and James drew back as Freddy looked up at them. They all screamed as Jason smashed through the wall and Chelsea crawled out from under him. Jason looked back and forth at them.  
  
'Oh, no! There's two of us dressed up the same!' She reached up to pull her fedora off, but Jen shook her head. Let Jason or Freddy attack first. She turned back to the killers and backed away slightly as Jason motioned his machete back and forth at them. Freddy snarled and raced at him, his glove raised. The teens leapt out the window and raced down to the dock.  
  
"We need to follow the movie. James, find the fuel hose. Chelsea, get those bastards down here." Jen cried, grabbing the fuel valves. Her friends nodded and raced off.  
  
Jason swung his machete over Freddy's head as he ducked, slamming his blades into Jason's coat. He screamed as Jason punched him in the face, careening him onto a stack of propane tanks. His talon caught the valve of one, slicing it clean off, and the tank flew into the air. Freddy grinned and stood up, making his way around to the back.  
  
He peered out from behind and aimed before slicing the valve off of another, careening it towards Jason. Jason sidestepped it and approached him, just turning slightly to avoid the tanks as Freddy snipped them off. Freddy snarled and tipped another. The tank hit Jason's chest, flinging him twenty feet away. Jason stood up, winded, and stepped over the tank.  
  
"Hey, asshole! Up here!" Freddy shouted down to him.  
  
Jason lifted his head up as Freddy pushed a wheelbarrow down at him. It collided with Jason and slammed him to the ground, whereas Jason threw it off and stood up again, his spine shifting. Freddy sliced a beam of wood, crippling the unfinished cabin. The wood slammed down onto and around Jason as Freddy made his way back to the ground.  
  
James hefted the hoses around his shoulders and raced back to Jen. She hooked them up to the tanks and laid them down. James caught his breath as they looked around, trying to see where Freddy, Jason, and Chelsea had gotten to. They were soon answered as Chelsea came running towards them with Freddy close behind. He fanned his blades and aimed. Chelsea ducked as he swung and his talons became embedded into a rundown cabin wall.  
  
"Fuck you, Freddy!!" All three screamed and screamed again as Jason stepped into view. His coat was torn badly from the debris and he unsheathed his machete. Freddy snarled and pulled his blades free, turning to face him. Jason raised his weapon to match Freddy's and they collided.  
  
Chelsea watched them and felt inspired to join; she feared about the choice. Freddy was trying to draw her into battle with them, using his own power to do so. Her gloved hand twitched and the blades clinked, startling Jen. She had no control of her hand whatsoever as it imitated Freddy's slashes and hits.  
  
Jen smacked her upside the head and the feeling dwindled to nothing. James grabbed them and led them to the tanks. It would soon be time to blow the dock up as soon as they set foot down on it.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Chelsea? You were moving in sync with Freddy whenever he hit Jason." Jen whispered, James listening.  
  
"I don't know what that was. I think Freddy was trying to draw me into battle with them so I'd get killed." She replied.  
  
"Well, don't think about it. Let's just get rid of these guys and get the hell out of here. So far our movie plan has worked." James said.  
  
Freddy leapt back as Jason swung his machete at him, missing by an inch. He kicked his leg up between Jason's legs and hollered in pain. Jason grabbed his leg and threw him back. Freddy leapt to his feet and stabbed at Jason's arms as he twisted around, trying to get a clear shot. Jason grabbed him, flipped him over and sliced Freddy's shoulder open.  
  
Jason raised his machete for another blow and Freddy stabbed his talons into Jason's eyes. The blow went wild and slammed into a beam of wood. Freddy laughed and resumed to stabbing him everywhere the chance was open. Jason abandoned his machete and grabbed him by the arm, wrenching him off his feet. He slammed Freddy into the beam, knocking the weapon loose.  
  
Freddy kicked Jason in the gut, doubling him over, and slammed his claws into his neck. Jason kicked him back, throwing him into the shallow water. Freddy stood up, drenched, and fanned his talons. Jason advanced, machete at the ready. Both swung at the same time and the machete slipped to the ground as Freddy once more sliced into Jason's hand.  
  
Freddy snatched the machete and raised both weapons. Jason tilted his head and Freddy started the attack. He smashed the knives against his stomach, ripping him open. Jason turned and fell to the dock as Freddy sliced and slashed at the back of his legs.  
  
"Give it up! Give-it-up!!" Freddy bellowed, still slashing at Jason. He smashed the machete against his back, also using his talons to rip Jason open.  
  
Jen screamed into James' and Chelsea's ears, "NOW!!" They dropped the match and the fuel lines lit up in flames, trailing back to the tanks. The teens fled their hideout and pounded the pavement as they raced past the cabins, forest, and reached the road. They kept going, hearing the explosion take place.  
  
The shockwave rolled out, throwing everyone forward. They were slammed to the asphalt as the wave bowled them over and passed on. Jen stood up and looked back as the camp was engulfed in flames. She helped her friends to their feet and painfully made their way back to Beaver Springs.  
  
"I can't believe we just did that." James commented, rubbing his neck. They had made it safely back, although something felt wrong.  
  
"I know. But we did get rid of Freddy and Jason. Didn't we?" Chelsea asked. "I mean, they did get blown up."  
  
Jen sat down on the couch, quiet. Jason had returned in the movie, though they had run from the camp. He shouldn't follow them....should he? And Freddy...head chopped off by Lori in the movie, yet still together this time. Chelsea knocked her on the head a few times, knocking her out of her trance.  
  
They sat down and stared at the TV screen. Jen raised the remote to turn on the movie, but thought better of it. It'd be too soon. Chelsea's head began to drop and her head tipped to the side, asleep. James began to nod off too, and Jen soon followed. Soon they were all asleep, the TV still on.  
  
Chelsea, Jen, and James stood up, looking around. They were in a boiler room, the pathway engulfed in red light. Jen huddled against James and Chelsea took off her fedora for a minute. So Freddy hadn't died.  
  
The teens made their way down the catwalk, nervous and alert. More than once the shadows seemed to move, but nothing was there when they took a closer look.  
  
"Oh, God. We fell asleep before we even realized it..." Jen whispered.  
  
James nodded and quickly glanced around the bend. All clear. They made their way past and Chelsea looked down the catwalk as they did so. A shadow seemed to beckon her and she poked Jen's side.  
  
"Jen? Jen, down there." She said, pointing down the walkway. All three looked down, not even noticing the obvious.  
  
"So, thought you could kill me by dragging me into the real world? I think not, bitches."  
  
The teens spun and gasped. Freddy slashed at them as they split up, heading down the different catwalks that had appeared. He grinned, bringing his talons up to shoulder level. Just the game he had waited for.  
  
Jen gasped for air, leaning against a boiler. After running a good distance, she had stopped to catch her breath. Freddy had taken them by surprise, splitting them up and giving him the advantage. She looked about for any signs, then doubled back.  
  
Chelsea fled down the catwalk, not even daring to slow down. She peered back, then decided she could for a second. Three choices and one killer. Not exactly odds she favored. She wouldn't know who he'd be after then. And then the song hit her:  
  
"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again!"  
  
"Oh, God, no!" She whispered, looking around. Chelsea fled down the walk again and screeched to a halt. Freddy rounded the corner and raised his hand into a gesture. She screamed and ran, doubling back on her tracks. She could hear Freddy's laughter fade and increased her sprint.  
  
James, after peering back, stopped and decided to double back. If anything, that's what his friends would try to do. He raced back the way he came, noticing the light was becoming brighter and stopped. He could hear faint footsteps....Freddy or the girls?  
  
He peered through the light, trying to get a look and the footsteps stopped. James breathed heavily, though silently. He heard a click and braced himself.  
  
"James? Is that you?" Jen stumbled into view, out of breath. James hugged her and they glanced around. "Where's Chelsea?" As if in answer a scream ran out the room and both eyes widened.  
  
"C;mon!" James shouted, pulling her back down the walkway.  
  
Chelsea backed away, trying not to show fear as Freddy advanced, claws poised. She fanned her own blades, trying to buy some time. If he decided to do away with her now, there'd be nothing to stop him now.  
  
"Uh, uh, Freddy, don't you want to play another game before you kill me?" She said, brandishing her talons. Freddy grinned, displaying his own.  
  
"Sure, why not. I always love a good finish." Freddy drawled, advancing on her. He stopped and flicked his blades side-to-side; she mimicked him. He took to the ceiling again and she followed, biting her lip. Freddy spread his arms, waiting.  
  
She took a false swing, knocking him off guard and struck at his shoulder. He sideswiped her attack and slashed her hand open. She drew back and he flicked a blade. Chelsea fell from the ceiling and landed on her back, groaning.  
  
"Ow...you bitch, Freddy!" She screamed and he dropped down to the walkway.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to tell you I could do that anytime I want?" He said, laughing.  
  
"Fuck you! You play by your rules, I'll play by mine."  
  
"Very well. Although I should warn you: the last game always tends to be a little....messy!"  
  
Chelsea charged him, slamming her talons on empty air. She looked up as he leapt over her and sliced at her back. She darted forward and countered with her blades, sparks flying as they hit. Freddy pulled back and chuckled, flexing his blades. This girl sure put up a good fight, even if she wasn't all that brave.  
  
Freddy took to the ceiling again and smiled. She stared up at him in hatred and brandished her own blades, leaping up to meet him. He slashed at her and caught her cheek, while she sliced back, catching his stomach. Both drew back and stared at the other, daring each other to make the first move.  
  
"Chelsea, where are you! Can you hear me?"  
  
Chelsea glanced down as her friends appeared and that's all Freddy needed. He slashed his blades against her stomach, throwing her to the ground. Her friends drew back as she landed, winded.  
  
"Dude, what're you doing fighting Freddy? We gotta get out of here!" James cried, throwing his hands up.  
  
"We can't escape until we wake up, James. Don't you know that from experience?" Chelsea snarled. She turned back to Freddy, who crossed his arms, a glare in his eyes.  
  
"Who said you could invite help?" He snarled, flicking a talon. Jen and James were flung over the side and down onto a small piece of metal. They stared up at the fight in fear; there was just enough metal for both of them.  
  
"Freddy, let them go! It's me you want, right? I mean, look at what I did to you! Made you fight Jason and shit!" Chelsea screamed up at him. To her surprise he smiled.  
  
"All right. I'll let them go!" He laughed nastily, flicking a claw. The metal tipped, throwing them into the depths below.  
  
Chelsea ran to the edge, watching them fall, before turning back to the Nightmare King.  
  
"What'd you do to them?!"  
  
"I let them go." He said simply, enjoying the look of horror on her face. "They'll merely wake up and you'll be stuck here with me until I'm done with you."  
  
Chelsea turned back to him, her left hand in a fist. She charged him with renewed anger and started slashing at him. He ducked, dodged, and made a few swipes of his own, though he wasn't truly fighting. The girl would tire herself out and he'd finish her off painfully.  
  
Chelsea flipped to the ground and backed away a few feet. She glared up at him, panting. She was on to him: he'd draw back every time she attacked and that would wear her out eventually.  
  
"I know what you're doing, Freddy. It won't work." She snarled, flexing her talons. He grinned down at her, a smirk on his face. Motioning with his talons, he picked her up in the air and threw her over the edge of the railing.  
  
She screamed and grabbed the railing right as she was flung over, just hanging on. Her feet scrabbled at the metal, trying to get back up. Looking up, she saw Freddy in front of her, smirking.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong Chelsea? Need some help getting up?" Freddy drawled, smirking eagerly. He grabbed her wrist in his glove, just keeping the talons from piercing her skin. She glanced down and looked back up as he tightened his grip, grinning. He dug his blades slightly into her hand and she yelped. As long as he had a hold on her, she was at his mercy.  
  
Chelsea pounded on his glove, demanding he let go. He merely grabbed her hand with his other, preventing her from hanging on any longer. Freddy pulled her hand off the railing and held her over the edge. Her feet dangled helplessly as he glared into her eyes, watching her fear grow.  
  
"Die, you little bitch." He said, releasing her grip.  
  
She screamed as she fell, boilers and pipes flying by as she fell. Chelsea grabbed at one and held on, trying to ignore the new pain her arm received from grabbing during the freefall.  
  
"Damn, his grip is good."  
  
Chelsea clambered onto the metal and slid herself onto the catwalk, trembling. She peered over the edge, trying to see if there was any end to where she might've landed. Cursing the Dream Master, she tried to regain her composure.  
  
Freddy would have to be nearby if she'd survived; he always was. Trying to be a quiet a possible, she made her way down the catwalk, freezing at every movement. Would Freddy know she survived the fall? Or did he think she'd been killed?  
  
Making her way down the catwalk, she saw a shadow on the wall. Trying not to scream, she turned back and let out her restrained scream. Freddy flashed his blades and snarled in displeasure.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like the princess didn't die after all. But we can change that, can't we?" Freddy snarled, his gray eyes glinting. Chelsea cringed in front of him; so this is how it would end. She'd die at the hands, or claws, of Freddy Krueger himself, the supposedly fake serial killer.  
  
"You know, Freddy, we, uh, still haven't finished our game." She said, backing away.  
  
She could see him thinking it over, although she dreaded his decision. If he chose to end the game now, she'd either wake up in time or die.  
  
"I think you're right. Only this time...." He said, conjuring up a large cage around them. "I think I'll make it a Cage Fight." Freddy smirked at her and she looked around for a way out. He had the advantage this round.  
  
"Uh, ok, I guess." Chelsea replied, still looking around. "But no cheating!" She turned to glare at him, whereas he simply tilted his head.  
  
"Very well, bitch. No cheating. And just to show you how fair I am, I'll let you wear that glove...since you're out of other options." He said, chuckling.  
  
Chelsea gasped as he tipped his fedora, winked, and vanished. Looking around, she found nothing. Suddenly she was flung against the bars and dragged to the ceiling. There she was dropped and landed on her back. Chelsea winced and moaned, winded from her fall. Then she realized that Freddy had gone invisible.  
  
She stood up and swiped at the air, coming up short on nothing. Oh, God, how she hated ever challenging him again. She felt something prick her side and slashed there, receiving a snarl from Freddy. He appeared once more and glared at her; she had ripped his stomach open.  
  
Freddy clinked his blades and made a false swipe, driving her back. Chelsea prepared herself and bared her talons, trying to fend him off. He was driving her into the corner, where she wouldn't have much room to defend herself. Freddy slashed at her and she ducked, stabbing his waist with her own.  
  
Finally, she realized, she wasn't going to get out of this alive. Freddy was preventing her from waking up, so she'd be forced to die where he wanted her to. He'd have the pleasure of getting rid of her, then killing her friends.... 


	3. The End?

Freddy advanced slowly, drawing tension between the two. Chelsea glared back at that hateful, burnt face of his, wishing that once, just once, he would die and stay down. Freddy carefully brought a talon down along her arm, just cutting it. He was enjoying this, obviously, as she just sat there in fear.  
  
"Think you're so smart, huh, bitch?" He said, smirking as her chest rose rapidly.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you, Freddy? To destroy me right now and take my life like you did to all those other girls?" She snarled, ignoring the pain in her arm.  
  
"Oh, I'm enjoying this, bitch. For every reason there's a consequence. You've just happened to meet yours."  
  
He traced another talon along her face, watching her eyes as they followed it. They were so full of fear, yes, but there was something else, something...different.  
  
"I bet you're dying to rip me open. Well, newsflash to Mr. Krueger: I'll wake up in five...four...three...two.... -"  
  
Chelsea grinned as she disappeared and Freddy stared at the empty spot. Then he realized he was no longer there, too....  
  
"Chelsea, you there? Answer me!" Jen slapped her friends face, waking her up. "Oh, thank God. We thought we had lost you!"  
  
James sighed in relief and fell to the floor laughing. After all these encounters and they'd still survived!  
  
"I think Freddy got a little pissed I left before he could finish me." Chelsea said, grinning. "And I thought he would've killed me before I woke up. So much for that."  
  
Jen grinned back and snatched her fedora. She threw it to James.  
  
"Hey! Give it back!"  
  
They finally ended their game of "Snatch-The-Freddy-Hat" after half an hour and collapsed on the couch. Jen turned on the TV and they watched the movie that was on, Urban Legend. After an hour of yelling at the girl being chased, they eventually succumbed to the silence. Jen glanced at her friends.  
  
One thing was for sure: they couldn't go to sleep. Freddy would kill them as soon as they entered the Dream World.  
  
"Hey you guys. What should we do so we won't fall asleep?" James grunted, moving to sit on the floor.  
  
"Hmm, I dunno. How 'bout we play a game of Freddy VS. Jason VS. Michael?" Jen asked, staring at the blank screen.  
  
Chelsea and James looked at each other.  
  
"I'm Freddy!"  
  
"I'm Michael!"  
  
Jen smiled and sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'll be Jason."  
  
After dressing into the appropriate attires, the teens turned to each other, daring each other to start. Jen raised her plastic machete, Chelsea raised her talons, and James raised his butcher knife. They tackled each other at the same time and that resulted in them clunking heads together. They landed on the floor, wincing.  
  
"Ow." They all moaned.  
  
They rested a while, then resumed their game of "Serial Killer Tag." After two hours, they ended the game. Jen turned out to be victor and "stabbed" her machete into Chelsea's chest.  
  
"Ha HA! Take that, Freddy Krueger!" Jen shouted, laughing.  
  
James slowly sat up in Michael's way and burst out laughing.  
  
"No fair! You got that super human strength! And you're tougher than the both of us combined!"  
  
Chelsea grinned, flicking her blades playfully.  
  
"Yeah, James should be Jason from now on!"  
  
Jen stuck her tongue out at them. What sore losers! She laughed out loud at the thought, amused.  
  
"Why? Just so Freddy and Michael; can beat Jason? Never!" She shouted, laughing. She took off the Jason mask and threw it at Chelsea, hitting her in the face. As the mask slid away, Jen quirked an eyebrow as her friend's wide eyes. She looked at James; his too was open in horror. Fearing the worst Jen slowly turned around.  
  
The teens screamed and fled the room as Freddy slashed his talons into the couch, wrenching them loose and giving chase.  
  
"Get back here, you bitches!" He bellowed, gaining on them.  
  
"Oh, my God! Run faster!!" Chelsea screamed, urging her friends on.  
  
Jen led her friends into another hallway and they soon lost Freddy in the maze of halls. They leaned against the walls, catching their breath.  
  
"I...I thought we lost him in the Dream World?" Jen panted, leaning against the wall for support.  
  
"I guess not. He must've grabbed Chelsea just before she woke up." James retorted.  
  
Chelsea kept an eye out as James stood back up.  
  
"I'm going to go call the police. If he comes, you'll know it because I'll scream like a little girl." He said, a grin spreading over his face.  
  
The girls grinned back; it was sheer luck they'd survived this long. They watched as James raced away then turned back to each other.  
  
"So how do we stop him?"  
  
"I dunno. We tried the explosion, torching him, tried to beat the shit out of him, and nothing worked."  
  
Chelsea gasped as Freddy screeched around the corner, but burst out laughing as he went sliding out of view on the loose carpet. Jen snorted with laughter and they took off down the hall. They weaved throughout the halls, trying to shake him.  
  
"You bitches will die first! Then your little friend goes!" Freddy bellowed, slowly gaining on them.  
  
"Aw, shit. Give it a break Freddy! Go to hell!" Jen screamed back at him.  
  
"Fuck you, Freddy! Give it a rest!" Chelsea chimed in.  
  
They could hear him snarl at their comments, increasing their speed. If he caught them, there'd only be one thing left to do: scream till the very end. Jen glanced back and screamed; Freddy was close enough to grab them now!  
  
"Run, run, run!!!" Jen shouted, urging her friend on. They tore down the hall and slammed through a door, trying to hold it shut as Freddy smashed into it. The door opened wide enough for him to reach through and claw at them. Chelsea screamed and put her weight harder on the door, refusing to let him in. She looked around quickly and her eyes widened.  
  
"Jen? Jen!" She screamed, looking over.  
  
Her friend looked back and gasped. There were no more doors to run through! She turned back to the door as Freddy slammed into it again.  
  
"Oh, God. I don't think we can hold him!" She shouted.  
  
Chelsea picked up a hammer from the floor and slammed it onto the glove. The hand withdrew and they slammed the door shut, locking it. Jen sighed and leaned against, ignoring the bangs on the wood.  
  
"What do we do now? There's only one window and no more doors. And to top it off, we're on the second story!"  
  
"I dunno. I think we're gonna have to jump."  
  
"How 'bout I choose for you, girls? Let me in and I'll show you!" The banging resumed once more.  
  
Backing up to the wall both girls looked at each other. Jump or be slaughtered by those blades. They'd jump any day. Jen grabbed her friend's hand and they jumped out the window screaming. They landed in a bush and crawled out.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Jen said, pulling a leaf out of her mouth.  
  
Upstairs, they could hear the door smash open and looked up. Freddy was glaring down at them, flexing those powerful blades of his. They took one look at each other and bolted. A thump on the grass told them that Freddy was not far behind.  
  
Chelsea glanced back, screamed, and got an extra ounce of speed as Freddy slashed at her. Jen followed and they ran down the road. They could hear his boots slamming the pavement after them and Chelsea screamed as she tripped over her friend's foot. Jen glanced back and kept on running.  
  
Freddy's shadow loomed over her as she got to her feet. She turned to face him, out of breath and face red. He crossed his arms and smirked at her fear. She couldn't have run even if she wanted to.  
  
"Aw," he cooed. "What's wrong? Lost your head start?" He drawled, the smirk widening.  
  
Chelsea stared into his merciless eyes, trembling under their gaze. He'd finally get the chance to kill her. She was unarmed, helpless, and totally at his mercy. He uncrossed his arms and gently traced her neck with a talon, frowning slightly. He read her fear plainly, yes, but there was that other thing he'd sensed earlier...  
  
"Of course I'm afraid of you. Freddy. You can read that plainly. But you probably don't even know how you'll get back to the Dream World." She spat heatedly. Her whole body was trembling.  
  
He peered down at her, wondering her remark. How would he get back? He'd only be able to do it by...He sneered at the thought and snapped back to reality. Freddy was taken aback; his prey was already running, how far ahead!  
  
"Jen! Jen, where are you!?" She sobbed.  
  
Chelsea hid behind a tree and leaned against it. Them being together was the only thing that had saved them. Now it seemed they wouldn't see each other again. Something grabbed her and she began to scream, but a hand clapped over her mouth. Jen put a finger to her lips and pulled her away. A minute later Freddy ran into view.  
  
"Just stay quiet and follow me." Jen whispered in her ear.  
  
Being as quiet as possible, they slunk away deeper into the forest. What they didn't know was that they were being followed.  
  
"Look, I know its Halloween, but this isn't a prank! Freddy Krueger really is after us! I swear!" James shouted into the phone. How could they not believe him?!  
  
He slammed the phone down after three painful minutes and sat down. How could this have happened? His friends were at the mercy of Freddy Krueger, who wasn't even supposed to be real! James stood back up and raced down the hall to the backdoor. He sprinted out to the road, trying to find his friends.  
  
Jen led her friend to a rundown house and dragged her inside. They made their way upstairs and froze; it sounded like the front door had opened. Chelsea panted from the long run and peered out the window. Jen shut the door and locked it, just in case. They watched through the window, knowing that it'd only be a matter of time till they had to face Freddy again. They were just delaying their deaths for some time.  
  
Chelsea slowed her breathing and listened; she thought she had heard a stair creak. Maybe it was just her nerves, jumpy from the encounters. But then again they were in an old house. She turned back to the window and Jen motioned her to be quiet. The stairs were creaking, as if someone was coming up.  
  
"Oh, God..." Chelsea whispered, her voice wavering. Freddy had found them! She looked around, trying to find another way out. There was the window....but nothing else! Jen moaned softly and picked up a book. Just large enough to break the window. She slammed it into the glass and the window shattered. Chelsea leaned against the door as Jen measured the distance. It would be risky, but it'd be their only hope. The door was banged and they heard the screeches of the blades sliding against the wood.  
  
"Go, go, go!" Jen screamed, both running for the window. The door crashed open behind them and they jumped. Jen started to fall, but Chelsea felt something grab her foot. She screamed as she was flipped upside down from the jerk and closed her eyes, expecting to crash. Jen stared up at her in fear as she was dragged screaming back through.  
  
Jen growled and ran through the front door, heading back upstairs. She passed them, not even noticing the two pressed into the corner. As she reached the room, she heard the stairs creaking. Jen raced back to the stairs and watched as Freddy dragged her friend out the door. Leaping down two at a time she quickly followed and slammed into the door as Freddy closed it.  
  
"Man, that's getting old!" She said, rubbing her nose. She flung the door open and gasped. Freddy had disappeared without a trace! And to make matters worse, he had her best friend in his clutches!  
  
(A/N: Jen always runs into a door a least once a day at school, for some of you wondered about it getting old.)  
  
James pounded the road as he raced down. He was about to slow his pace when he slammed into something. Both fell to the ground and he looked over. Freddy snarled and rubbed his head, still holding his clawed hand over Chelsea's throat. She merely mouthed, "Help me!" and Freddy took off again. James gave chase and he saw Jen hurtling towards them. Freddy glanced back at them, smirked, and stopped. They slowed to a stop and glared at him, unsure.  
  
"My, wouldn't it be dreadful for something to happen to her?" He drew a talon across her throat, leaving a thin line of blood. "It'd be awful if something happened to her, now would it?"  
  
Jen clenched her fists angrily as she watched her friend struggle against his iron grip. How she HATED these kinds of predicaments! James tensed beside her and Freddy smirked.  
  
"Let her go, Freddy. Unless you want us to get Jason back here again." She snarled back at him.  
  
Of course they were just empty threats, but at this moment, it seemed like a good idea.  
  
Freddy drew another line across her throat and tightened his grip. Chelsea was gasping for air now, and time was running out.  
  
"It would only take one little flick of my finger to kill her. Then you two would be next." He said, frowning slightly as the squirming girl elbowed him in the ribs. He gently wrapped his free hand around her arms, pinning them to her sides.  
  
Jen bit her lip. They were quickly running out of time; Freddy would kill her soon! James suddenly threw himself forward, surprising all three. He slammed into Freddy, knocked Chelsea from his grip, but felt something enter his back. He could feel blood trickling down his spine; Freddy had embedded his talons into his spine.  
  
Freddy smirked and drove them in and the bloody tips protruded from James' chest. The girls closed their eyes in terror and sickness as Freddy laughed. They could almost hear the blades scraping the bone! James uttered a soft, "Ow." and fell to the ground, lifeless. Freddy turned back to them and they fled.  
  
"What do we do? Freddy'll catch us and that'll be the end!" Chelsea panted, being the quicker of the two.  
  
"I don't know! He can still enter our dreams AND attack us in the real world!" Jen yelled back.  
  
They raced into a graveyard, stopped, and quickly went around it. A shadow loomed over the graves as they passed an intersection and quickened their pace. Slamming the door open, they raced inside Jen's house and locked the door. Jen pulled out a map of her house, (there were too many halls to get lost in) and pointed to a hall.  
  
"Here. This room leads to a secret room. The door is near invisible 'cause it's built into the wall paint." She rolled up the map and they fled down the hall just in time.  
  
Freddy slammed the door open, panting slightly, and peered down the halls. There were so many choices. He wandered down one, opening every door. Nothing but junk, toys, furniture, and the occasional rat. He growled; what idiot would have this many rooms in their house?  
  
Jen led her friend to the room and quietly opened it. It was indeed camouflaged into the wall; only if you looked closely you could find it. They raced inside and closed the door quietly. No need to present themselves to the Nightmare King. Chelsea leaned against the door, grinning. There was a window to escape out just in case. She was about to say something, but Jen placed a finger to her lips.  
  
The sound of screeching metal across the walls filled their ears as Freddy passed, annoying them to no end. The sound faded, but signaled to be quiet. He might be outside, listening. Being as quietly as possible, they opened the window and climbed out. They quietly shut it and took off around the side of the house.  
  
"How do we get Freddy back to the Dream World?" Chelsea asked. Jen's gaze told her; it was not a look she liked. "No. I'm not doing it. You can this time."  
  
"Oh....fine, you baby!" Jen pulled out the tranq gun and filled it. She gave the rest to Chelsea and they stopped running. Jen inhaled, then, "OH, FRE-DDY!!" The door slammed open and he stepped out, flexing his blades.  
  
She fired and the tranq was slammed into his body. He slumped to the ground, out cold. Jen grabbed Freddy, turned to Chelsea and nodded. Chelsea pricked her skin with the needle and injected the small dose of tranq. She fell asleep beside Freddy and Chelsea bit her lip.  
  
Jen wandered down a catwalk, glancing about. Freddy would come soon. She heard a laugh and began backing away. The dose would wear off very soon. She needn't worry. Freddy landed in front of her, blades fanned, and attacked. She grinned and waved as she disappeared. He clawed the air and shouted in rage as she left the Dream World.  
  
"It worked!" She cried, waking up. Chelsea hugged her and they made their way down the street. Jen glanced at her and they sighed in unison. It was a bittersweet victory. They ran down the street, playfully chasing each other.  
  
Freddy sat on the edge of the catwalk, pondering over the experience. That one girl, Chelsea, was different from the other girls he'd killed. Something special. He would never have killed her without discovering it first. But on the other hand, Springwood didn't have Hypnocil anymore. He'd be able to find that girl. But first, leave her alone for a few months; then come back and discover what lies inside her. 


End file.
